


honey i love you, that's all he wrote

by emiliathegreat



Series: sugarbaby!luke/sugardaddy!ashton series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i'm awful at tagging i'm sorry, ok i think that's it, slight exhibitionism, sugarbaby!luke, sugardaddy!ashton, wow ok here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: Ashton Irwin, a successful music producer in Los Angeles, loves a lot of things.He loves the feeling of a hot shower after a long day. He loves a good cup of coffee when it’s brewed exactly to his liking. He loves standing against his balcony late at night with a glass of wine so that he can watch the city fall asleep. But most of all, Ashton loves Luke Hemmings.Luke Hemmings. A six-foot something angel who Ashton is lucky enough to call his boyfriend.(or, ashton convinces sugar baby luke to wear a butt plug during an event. filth ensues.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's been a while!!
> 
> tumblr saw it first, but i wrote this for my bb [beth](http://aumichael.tumblr.com/) because of her tags on [this post](http://aumichael.tumblr.com/post/149480157629/ur-fav-is-a-sugarbaby-luke-hemmings) and also because i love her lots!!
> 
> the title is from the song ophelia by the lumineers for absolutely no reason other than it's a jam :-)

Ashton Irwin, a successful music producer in Los Angeles, loves a lot of things.

He loves the feeling of a hot shower after a long day. He loves a good cup of coffee when it’s brewed exactly to his liking. He loves standing against his balcony late at night with a glass of wine so that he can watch the city fall asleep. But most of all, Ashton loves Luke Hemmings.

Luke Hemmings. A six-foot something angel who Ashton is lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

He watches the man from across the room at a crowded album release party, and he can't help but feel a sense of fondness as Luke interacts with his acquaintances and colleagues. The man’s blonde hair is mussed casually, his eyes shining as he laughs at something that a someone had said. Ashton’s eyes wander lower to where the first few buttons of his white button-up are undone. Resting against the man’s sternum is a simple turquoise pendant the size of a penny. Ashton remembers picking it out simply because the color compliments the hue of Luke’s eyes (and definitely not because Luke needed to be spoiled any more than he already was).

Luke looks up and meets Ashton's eyes, flashing him a grin, and Ashton makes his way over smoothly. He shakes the hand of the man that Luke was talking to. He’s an old friend of Ashton’s, named George King, and he happens to be an artist that Ashton produced a Platinum album for a couple of years prior.

“There you are, Irwin.” The man smiles. “Luke here was just telling me about your last trip to Paris.”

“ _Il etait magnifique._ ” Ashton comments, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist and the younger boy laughs before pressing a kiss to Ashton’s lips.

It’s fairly clear that the sudden affection makes the musician feel like he’s intruding on a personal moment, and he quickly excuses himself. “I’ll leave you two to enjoy the party, alright? It was nice seeing you, Luke. You guys take care.” King says with a nod, and takes a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waitress before slipping back into the crowd and soon disappearing out of sight among the various partygoers.

Ashton turns to Luke and brushes a piece of hair out of the eyes of the younger man, and Luke nuzzles into his hand ever so slightly. “How are you feeling, babe?” He asked.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Luke whimpers quietly in lieu of an answer, gripping onto the back of his boyfriend’s black t-shirt. Normally, Ashton would scold Luke for calling him that in public, but he finds himself not being able to help his smirk at Luke’s desperation.

An hour or so before they had left their shared home for the party, Ashton had bent Luke over the bed, slicked up his fingers, and stretched Luke open. He purposely avoided the other man’s prostate just to tease him, and in order to frustrate him further, pressed in his favorite plug after he pulled his fingers out. Luke had told him that he wanted to try out more public endeavors in their sex life, and that was what brought Ashton to ask his boy if he would be interested to wear a butt plug during the event.

Ashton had been mildly surprised when Luke had brought him the plug that he wanted to wear that night. It wasn’t a small one, like Ashton would expect Luke to want for their first time doing anything of the sort in public, but instead one that was made of smooth steel and tapered out wide at the end.

“Just let me go say hello to Naeva, alright? Then we can go.” He murmurs into the younger boy’s ear so that only he can hear it. Luke frowns slightly, but gives a nod. “Now, go wait outside.”

As Luke walks toward the door, Ashton scans the crowd before making his way to the center of the room. There stands the superstar of the night, Naeva Thomas, who flashes Ashton a beaming grin as soon as her gaze lands on him. They make minimal small talk, but Ashton cuts it short with a congratulations and something about how the Irwin party is calling it a night because Luke isn't feeling too well.

“I thought he was looking a little pale when I saw him earlier.” She muses. “Thank you for coming, Ash. It means a lot and it was really nice to meet Luke, too. Please tell him that I hope he feels better soon.”

With a quick confirmation, Ashton exits the party the same way that Luke did only minutes earlier, and he finds the blonde standing next to Ashton’s SUV, shifting on his feet.

Once inside the car, Luke lets out a soft moan, grinding his hips back against the seat. “Haven’t been able to sit all night because it pushes the plug straight - _oh_ ,” Ashton takes his eyes off of the road for only a moment just in time to see Luke’s brow furrow in concentration, moving in his seat with the heel of his hand pressed firmly to his crotch.

“If you keep moving, I’ll leave the plug in all night. Is that what you want?” Ashton asks with a biting tone, and Luke whines low in the back of his throat in answer, his movements stopping completely in the passenger seat. “That's what I thought. Good boy.” Ashton praises, taking one of his hands off of the wheel to place it on Luke’s leg, his fingers digging into Luke’s thigh ever so slightly to remind him of his warning.

“How does it feel, Luke? To know that people at the party were picking up on something off about you, but only you and I knew about the plug stretching out your pretty little ass.” Ashton says with his voice so low that it almost comes out as a growl. He can feel Luke’s thigh twitch underneath his fingers as the younger resists the urge to move.

“If you keep talking like that I'm gonna cream myself before we even get home.” Luke grumbles, his fingers tightening on the armrest.

“Would you be mad if that was the point?” Ashton asks with a smile, and Luke punches him in the arm with a frown. Ashton knows how much Luke hates coming in his pants, how it makes him feel like a frustrated 15-year-old. Knowing this, Ashton keeps quiet, but his hand remains on the other man’s thigh as a reminder of the punishment he’ll get if he doesn't keep still.

When Ashton finally puts the car into park near their building, Luke lets out a desperate sigh, reaching out to grip Ashton’s arm. “Daddy, please.”

“Just stick with me, yeah? Not much farther.” Ashton murmurs, running a hand through Luke’s hair, and Luke nods.

It takes about five minutes to get from the ground floor to the door of their penthouse apartment, but it could’ve been three _hours_ based on how restless Luke is getting. Ashton can barely get his keys out of his pocket with Luke pressed to his back, hard in his pants. Ashton manages to swat him away long enough to turn the key in the lock, and shoots the other man a sharp glare.

“I want you naked and on all fours on the bed when i get there. No touching yourself.” Ashton commands as soon as he unlocks the deadbolt, and then he watches with a smile as Luke takes off in a half-run toward the bedroom.

Ashton loves when Luke gets eager for him, and decides to torture him further by taking his sweet time closing the door, locking it, putting his keys on the table, and hanging up his jacket. He strolls casually to the room, rolling up the sleeves of his maroon button-down as he goes, and he can’t help the interested stir his dick gives as he takes in the sight before him.

Just as he was told, Luke is on their shared king-sized bed completely naked and on all fours. His head rests on his arms, which are folded in front of him on the duvet, but he picks it up as Ashton enters. With a whimper, he drops his head back down but arches his back up, showing himself  off to his boyfriend. The base of the plug sits snugly between Luke’s asscheeks, and Ashton praises Luke softly as he steps behind him. “You look gorgeous, baby boy. So good for me.”

He grabs Luke’s ass and spreads it apart, exposing his plugged hole further. He presses his thumb against the base, watching as it sinks into Luke even more, and the younger boy lets out a moan, attempting to push his hips back and move the plug harder against his prostate. However, Ashton is quick to grab Luke’s hips to keep him from shifting.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Ashton tsks. “I’m going to play with you a bit first.”

He grabs the base of the plug and tugs on it the slightest bit. Luke’s keens as his dick gives a twitch from where it hangs heavy between his legs and kicks out a spurt of precome against the duvet. Ashton twists his wrist as he continues to pull the plug slowly, drawing it out maybe an inch or so, and then lets it go, watching as Luke’s body pulls it back in. Luke lets out a grunt as the toy settles back against his prostate, and arches his back to push his ass up further. “So needy for it, baby. I love it.” He purred, pressing a kiss to the swell of his ass.

Ashton does this a few more times before he pulls the plug out farther, admiring how Luke’s body stretched to accommodate the metal, especially when he reached the tapered part of the plug. He waits until he gets to the widest part of the plug before pausing. “Ash, daddy, _please_ ,” Luke whines. “I’m so close.”

Ashton continued to move the plug, while tsking softly. “Hold out for me a little longer, baby boy. Think you can do that?”

“I can’t,” Luke’s thighs begin to shake. “Oh my God, _daddy_ , I can’t,” He cries out, and a not a moment later he’s burying his face in the duvet to muffle a loud moan as he tenses and spills onto the bed, coming completely untouched. Ashton praises his boy as he tremors through the aftershocks, easing the plug out of Luke gently and setting it aside.

Ashton used his thumbs to spread Luke’s hole apart further than it already was, letting out a quiet sound of admiration at the way that it tried to flutter closed around nothing as well as the small trail of lube that trickled out and ran over his perineum. He spits into it, and Luke sighs, his cock softened between his legs. “I told you to hold on, Luke.” He says flatly, running the pad of his thumb over Luke’s sensitive hole and watching as it tries to clench closed but to no avail.

“I’m sorry,” Luke whimpered.

“What does that mean, baby boy?” Ashton purrs, resting his open palm against the base of the blonde’s spine.

Luke shivers. “That means i get punished, daddy.”

“That’s right.” He hums in confirmation. “Should I spank you? Edge you? What do you think, Luke?”

“You get to do whatever you want.”

“That’s right.” Ashton praises. “And i _want_ to use your ass to get myself off.” Luke lets out a desperate noise at his words, and his cock gives a hard twitch. The elder wastes no time in unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his cock and grabbing the lube from where it was carelessly thrown on the bed before the party.

He lubes himself up generously, because even though he’s stretched out pretty well from the plug, a cock is a pretty big contrast from a steel toy. Ashton shoves Luke onto his stomach and, knowing that Luke likes to be roughed up, pushes in in one sharp stroke.

Luke lets out a shriek of “ _daddy_!” and Ashton sets a brutal pace immediately, shamelessly fucking into Luke’s warm, willing body. Ashton puts an open hand against Luke’s head, pushing the side of Luke’s face into the pillows. “This isn’t a punishment at all for you, is it?” Ashton growls, snapping his hips hard into Luke. “You get so fucking hot for getting fucked like a cheap whore, I bet you’re hard again already, aren’t you?”

Luke lets out a sound close to a sob, and Ashton feels his orgasm start to stir in the pit of his stomach. He stills his hips deep inside of Luke, grinding his cock against Luke’s prostate as he leans over to suck a series of hickeys across the backs of Luke’s shoulders. “Fuck me,” Luke chokes out, and Ashton moves his hands from Luke’s spine and head to his hips, gripping them hard so that he can buck his hips into Luke’s ass. The coil of heat in his gut twists tighter and tighter with every slick sound of his cock hastily sliding in and out of Luke

“Daddy, please,” Luke lets out a whimper. “Please let me -- I need to come!”

Ashton tangles a hand in Luke’s hair, pulling his head back so that his back arches up even further before he lets out a hiss of “Come for me, baby boy.”

Luke lets out a legitimate sob, chanting Ashton’s name like a mantra as he stills, gripping onto the sheets with white knuckles. He comes weakly between his stomach and the sheets, and the pulsing around Ashton’s cock causes him to come with a final thrust into the tight wet heat of Luke’s ass.

After catching his breath, Ashton gently eases his softening sick out of Luke’s abused hole, watching in silent awe as lube and his own come trickle out in fat drops. He would lick it up if Luke hadn’t endured two very intense orgasms that night.

With shaky legs, Ashton makes his way to the bathroom to grab a damp rag, and when he comes back to the bedroom, Luke is rolled over onto his back, wiping tears off of his smiling face. “Fuck, that was incredible.” He gives a breathy laugh. Ashton grins, climbing onto the bed between Luke’s legs and presses a kiss to Luke’s waiting lips. He cleans up the come off of Luke’s stomach, and then gets Luke to pull his legs up to his chest so that he can gently examine Luke’s hole.

His rim is puffy and red, and Luke still can’t clench it closed completely as Ashton’s come continues to leak out. Ashton carefully cleans Luke up, apologizing  for every sound of discomfort that leaves Luke’s throat. After wiping up the mess on the duvet to the best of his ability (he’ll do laundry tomorrow), he throws the cloth aside somewhere so that he can deal with it later. What matters right now is the gorgeous boy lying beneath him with lidded eyes and chest and cheeks flushed red. “I love you.” Ashton murmurs, lying next to Luke and pulling the younger man to his chest.

“I love you too, Ash.” Luke hums, pressing a kiss to the underside of Ashton’s jaw.

Ashton pulls the covers over the both of them, and laughs as Luke latches to him like a koala. The younger has always been an aggressive post-coital cuddler, and Ashton loves the fact that he can hold his boy as close as possible.

“Hey, babe?” Ashton asks, and Luke makes a small sound in response. “There’s a charity gala in a couple of weeks. Do you want a plug to go with your tuxedo?”

Luke lets out a huff of laughter and pinches Ashton in the ribs. “Give me some time to think about it.” He rolls his eyes, and Ashton kisses his forehead, letting his eyes slip shut as he lets out a content sigh.

Luke listens as Ashton’s breathing evens out, and realizes that doing this all over again at the gala might not be such a bad idea. Maybe he could convince Ashton to let him pick out a couple of new plugs to try out in public.

Then again, convincing Ashton won’t be a problem at all. Luke has Ashton wrapped around his finger, and it’s the same the other way around.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oml thank you so much for reading!! feedback is always super appreciated and if you want to stop by and say hi to me on tumblr, you can find me at [hockey5sos](http://hockey5sos.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> (also if this was awful pls let me know)


End file.
